jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
A Mysterious Wagon
A Mysterious Wagon '''AKA '''A Mystic Wagon '''can be found at Nilmer's Highland and is owned by Ydris. History The Mysterious Wagon appeared a few weeks before Ydris appeared for his quests during the Wednesday update of May 8, 2013, where it was given the name "A Mystic Wagon". Originally before Ydris' entrance, one could see someone was sleeping in the wagon due to the floating "Z's" above it and the flavor text found in the Discovered Areas section of the map (as seen above). After Ydris' introduction to Jorvik, the wagon remained but functioned as a storage for Ydris' Circus supplies. Curiously the wagon appeared as a pull cart, but no horses were in sight, this mystery was solved in the June 6, 2018 update. During this update, the wagon received a brand new paint job, along with a pull horse, in the form of Zee, and a new name as, "A Mysterious Wagon". Appearance '''Introduction When the Mysterious Wagon first appeared, it looked like a colourful Conestoga of covered wagon, one might expect to see at a circus. The body of the wagon was a fresh green color with a circular window on it's viewing side and a shelf on the other. On the viewing side, blue lettering surrounded the top of the window with the word "Wonder", and below the window is a yellow flag label with the word "Bring" on it. On each corner of the wagon, there were columns in the shape of a barber's pole in swirls of red and yellow. The poles were tapered of at the top with yellow-green spires. The cylindrical top of the wagon has the same pattern as the poles, in the same colors. On the front of the wagon there was a bright yellow driving door with a pink border and driving seat and a small circular window on the top. The wheels and hitch were brown wood and metal ends. Update The update gave the wagon a complete makeover with a brand new color scheme. Now the wagon appears as more of a Vardo or Romani Wagon, commonly used for mystic fortune telling at fairs. The body of the wagon is now a rich purple and the window on the viewing side has yellow light shining through. The lettering originally on the viewing side has been removed in favor of a gold square border running on each side of the wagon. The corner columns remain the same shape and pattern but are now in shades of dark purple and pink. The spires on top are now a bright magenta and purple swirl. The top of the wagon now has brown wood shingles instead of a canvas top and is bordered by shiny silver metal. The front of the wagon retains the Driving door, border, driving seat but they are now all a brown wood, and the window on top emits the same yellow glow. the top and bottom of the front of the wagon are also bordered with gold. The wheels and hitch are now a rich bright brown wood with shiny metal accents. The most interesting detail of note is the back of the wagon which now sports an gold eye design bordered in elaborate gold shapes. Trivia * The eye design on the back of the wagon resembles those used by fortune teller wagons such as the "Evil Eye" and "All Seeing Eye". Category:Star Stable Online Category:Silverglade Category:Locations